FFX: Behind the Scenes
by XxDarkAngelBabexX
Summary: FFX as you've never seen it before. The scenes that never made it into the game! Chapter one is up... only 1 more review till I start to write chapter 2!


**Disclaimer:** _Ok so I don't own FFX or any of the final fantasy games for that matter, because if I did… the games would just be completely messed up ok! Ahem… and Aeris would have kicked Sephiroth's sorry butt! _

XxDarkAngelBabexX: Hiya! Welcome to my first FFX comedy!  
Please do not flame me, constructive criticism is allowed but please if you want to kill me that bad… meet me outside the arena between 7:00 pm and 9:00 pm. That's when all my hate fans come in my mail bag…

polishes pitchfork and sighs

Starting the fic now!

* * *

**FFX: Behind the _SCENES_… **

Tidus: Welcome to FFX behind the scenes, I'll be taking you threw a tour of the hidden scenes of the games… without Rikku!

Rikku: You big meanie! I'm helping too…

Tidus: Ahem… rolls eyes I'm letting spaz over here help, but only because she threatened to lock me in a room with Kuja and Zidane…

Rikku: Hehe sweatdrops so what if their gay and have the teensiest little crush on you…

Tidus: RIKKU! They practically have pictures off me on their walls. They were fighting over me the other day when I got outta the shower!

Rikku: Anyhoo… rolls eyes we'll be taking you through the scenes… that didn't quite make it into the game…

Rikku sits in front off an old projector with some popcorn while Tidus turns the camera on. The old fashioned grey countdown comes onto the screen.

Rikku: 5!

Tidus: 4…

Rikku: 3!

Tidus: sigh 2…

Rikku: 11!

Tidus: hits Rikku in the head

Rikku: What?

Tidus: It's 1!

Rikku: Oh right I was just counting on both my hands and then when there was one finger left on both hands I added them together and voila! 11!

Tidus: I'm not even gonna comment on how stupid that is…

Rikku: Ssssh! Watch the movie!

* * *

**FFX Behind the SCENES: _Atop of Bevelle!_ **

"Yuna!" shouted her guardians in distress. The summoner only looked at them with a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry," she assured her shocked friends, relaxing the frantic Tidus with her eyes. "I can fly!"

As he watched her fall backwards off the top of Bevelle, a sad feeling groped his heart, caressing it as it fell to pieces.

He lunged forward, watching her form getting smaller and smaller as she fell to what was surely her death.

Yuna felt so light as the wind tickled her face. She felt like all her troubles had been lifted from her back, like everything would be fine and the only thing standing between her happiness was the end of this fall.

She continued to plummet through the sky, her wedding dress like wings on her back, billowing out behind her like a silk sea. She could just make out Tidus's pale and forlorn face from the top of Bevelle.

His pain was like a stab at her heart…

"I'll be ok," she whispered as she plummeted through the air, her eyes closed with determination.

And then she felt it, the familiar sensation of being in control and a glow of energy began to surround her.

"My armour…" she whispered happily as all her troubles began to ebb away.

Tidus's eyes burned with scorn and fire as his gaze fixed on a certain blue haired maester.

"You!" he shouted, lashing forward, only to be pulled back by a shaken Wakka.

"Calm down ya…"

"But she's gone…"

"I no…"

"And it's HIS entire fault!"

Tidus made another attempt to mutilate the maester when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

He looked up into Lulu's eyes and found that she wasn't angry or even the slightest bit sad…

He suddenly felt a certain dislike for the black mage.

"You underestimate Yuna…"

Her body illuminated from the glow, Yuna still fell gracefully through the sky, a familiar set of symbols encircling her body.

"I believe in you… IFRIT!"

She craned her head upwards just in time to see the mighty beast hurtle through the sky towards her.

"Oh SHIT!"

* * *

XxDarkAngelBabexX: Ok so it isn't that good…

Rikku: No kidding!

Tidus: You killed Yuna!

XxDarkAngelBabexX: It was just a stunt double!

Tidus: whispers a cute stunt double…

Rikku: Anyhoo read and review peeps!

XxDarkAngelBabexX and Rikku jump around in circles

XxDarkAngelBabexX: 4 reviews chappie 2 being written!


End file.
